


Under the Covers

by asongforjonsa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Forbidden Love, Heavy Angst, Sansa was in on it the whole time, Scheming, Smut, Undercover Lover, Undercover!Jon, a girl can dream right, jonsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: In which Sansa and Jon reunite and regroup.





	1. Chapter 1

“Do whatever it takes to secure her support. And then come home to me.” Those were the words that rang in Jon’s ears every second of every day since he’d left Winterfell. 

It was in that moment, all those months ago, that Jon finally saw Sansa for the political animal that she was. Despite the feelings she had just confessed to him, despite the love they’d shared for one another for quite some time, she was telling him to do anything necessary. 

That’s what he kept repeating to himself as he rode into Winterfell with Daenerys Targaryen at his side. “This is what Sansa wanted, this is what was required.” 

Of course, sticking to the plan itself was much easier than the part that required Sansa’s acting skills; she couldn’t fling herself into his arms and pin him to the ground and cover his face with kisses like she wanted to. All she could do was primly greet her guests with a curtsy. Arya, who was somewhat aware of the plan, did jump into Jon’s arms, for it had been much longer since they’d seen each other last, and she never cared about propriety. 

Jon greeted Bran next, who informed him there was something they needed to discuss urgently. Then came Sam and Gilly, and finally, Sansa. She kissed him chastely on the cheek, and offered to show everyone to their chambers. They exchanged a look before he shut the door to his rooms, across the hall from Daenerys’s. 

“I hope you’ll find your chambers to your satisfaction, your Grace.” 

“Thank you, Lady Sansa, I’m sure this will do quite nicely. Would you mind having a bath drawn for me?” Daenerys asked. 

“I’ve already given the order, your Grace,” Sansa said with a soft smile. “I recall that journey all too well, and know all I wanted was a bath at the end of it.” 

“You are too kind, my lady. Thank you for your hospitality.” 

Sansa curtsied and left for her solar. Arya and Bran and Sam were waiting for her. 

“Gods, did you see the way she looked at him?” Arya sniggered. “Like he’s a piece of meat!” 

“She’s in love with him,” Bran intoned. 

Arya and Sansa looked at each other with raised eyebrows. “Then, I suppose Jon did his job,” Arya muttered. She didn’t know what to make of Sansa’s relationship with their cousin, but she did know she didn’t like the dragon queen much at all. 

“When are we going to sit down with him?” Sam asked. “He still needs to know the truth.” 

Sansa shook her head. “We need to be careful how we present it to him. He can’t tell the queen until after the war is over; he can’t risk her temper. She could easily have him killed to eliminate the threat he poses to her claim, and we can’t have that.” 

“But we still need to tell him!” Arya piped up. 

“Tomorrow after breakfast. Is that soon enough for you all?” Sansa asked wearily. The group nodded, and dispersed. 

She didn’t have much time until supper would be ready, but she needed to lie down for a bit. Acting like she was neutral about seeing her cousin for the first time in months had worn her out. 

Sansa gasped when she opened her chamber door to find Jon in her bed, naked and waiting. 

“Jon!” she hissed, “What in seven hells do you think you’re doing? I could’ve been anyone!” 

Jon smiled cheekily. “I knew you were coming, I heard you all wrap up whatever meeting that was before I came in here.” 

Sansa frowned at him. “This is terribly improper, and incredibly dangerous!” 

Jon’s smile dropped. “Sansa, lock the door, undress, and get into bed with me,” he growled. “I haven’t been inside you in far too long, I miss you, come here.” 

A flush came over her cheeks, and she didn’t think it wise to disobey. Before she could even get into bed, Jon attacked, dragging her hips towards his face so she straddled his mouth, as he dove into her juicy center. 

“Gods, I’ve missed the taste of you,” he groaned. Sansa held the headboard to keep herself from collapsing completely as she rode Jon’s face, grinding into his tongue. She bit her lip to keep quiet, but it was a losing battle. It didn’t take long for her peak to come crashing over her, and she slid down his body, nothing but a boneless girl. 

Jon laughed and rolled them so he was on top, and dove into her depths before she could even blink. “Fuck, Sansa!” he growled in her ear as he pounded into her. Sansa bit his shoulder to keep from crying out as she reached another peak, then another. 

All too quickly, Jon cursed, spilling inside her and collapsing on top of her. Sansa kept her arms and legs wrapped around him, breathing in his scent. It was so comforting, the smell of leather and trees and musk, that enveloped Jon and made her feel at home. 

Finally Jon raised his head. Sansa smoothed the hair from his forehead, and he kissed her. “I missed you so much, Sansa. My sweet Sansa,” he whispered, trying to fight back the tears that wouldn’t go away. “I’m so sorry I was gone for so long.” 

Sansa took his face in her hands. “I forgive you, Jon. You came home to me, you kept your promise. I love you.” 

They only remained that way for a few moments longer; the feast would be getting underway soon, and they had come too far to get caught now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major angst ahead!

“Jon,” Sansa whispered before he reached her door. “Sam and Bran need to speak with you after supper, make sure to see them.” Jon nodded, and ducked out. 

Sansa sighed, and changed her dress for the evening. She hoped the royal party wasn’t expecting a spectacle; winter had come, the Night King was approaching, and austerity was required. 

She grimaced when she considered what else would be required, specifically what Daenerys would require of Jon. He had to keep up the pretense of being her lover, of being interested in her, at least for the time being. All they’d done would be for nothing if she discovered the truth and withdrew her support for the North, or, even worse, tried to kill Jon. 

The mood was festive in the Great Hall, despite the limited resources. Sansa wore her favorite black dress, the one that looked like it had armor sewn into it, and her needle necklace. Her skin had turned to steel long ago, and her appearance needed to reflect it. 

The Dragon Queen wore a white dress with fur trim and a white dragon across the chest. Sansa wondered if Jon had given Daenerys an overview of traditional Northern attire; even if he did, she doubted the queen would be interested in their customs. 

Jon wore his traditional black as he sat with Sansa on his right and Daenerys on his left. Sansa had a new cloak she’d meant to give him when they were alone together for the first time, but she’d gotten a bit distracted.

Arya and Bran sat next to Sansa, and she knew they could sense her discomfort. Watching Daenerys flirt with Jon shamelessly, watching him touch her back and kiss her cheek… It made Sansa feel ill. She pondered ways to make herself scarce while they were in Winterfell, before shaking the thoughts her head. Jon needed her, and she needed him. 

When supper mercifully came to an end, Sansa curtsied to the queen and reminded Jon to speak with Bran and Sam. She couldn’t stop the tears from falling as she hurried towards her chambers, bolting the door shut and sinking to her knees as soon as she was inside. She sobbed silently, face buried in her hands as she shook all over, praying her feelings would subside. 

Sansa didn’t know Arya was outside her door, listening; she knew her big sister’s sounds as well as she knew her own, and though it would be silent to anyone else, she knew Sansa was sobbing. Finally, she tapped on the door, and heard Sansa gasp. “Sansa, it’s me, open the door,” Arya called out softly. 

She heard shuffling sounds, and when the door opened, Sansa was still on her knees, and burst into fresh tears as soon as Arya was inside. She locked the door, and got on her knees as well, wrapping her arms around her sister. She held her for a while, before insisting Sansa undress and get in bed. 

“Seven hells,” Arya murmured to herself. She moved to sit in front of the fire, staring into the flames before shutting her eyes. A knock on the door roused her, and she drew Needle before hearing Jon’s voice. She looked at Sansa, who seemed to still be asleep, then opened the door and pulled him and Ghost inside before anyone else could see them. 

Jon’s eyes looked haunted, and she knew he’d spoken with Bran and Sam. She hugged him tightly, then motioned for him to sit by the fire with her. Ghost laid down in front of the door.

“Are you alright?” Arya whispered. Jon shook his head before whispering back, “I don’t think so. I have so many questions, and the one man who could answer them, the one who raised me as his son, is gone.” 

Arya sat there with him in silence for an hour or so, letting him process. Sansa stirred slightly, and Arya could see it in Jon’s eyes that he needed her. She simply nodded, squeezed his arm, and left the room with Ghost. 

Sansa thought she heard her door open, and she opened her eyes slowly, only to gasp when she saw Jon standing next to her bed. “Jon! Gods, you cannot take these risks-” She stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. She sniffled, and moved over in the bed, pulling the covers off so he’d climb in with her. His eyes filled with tears, and he kicked off his boots and pulled off his tunic and breeches before sliding in and entwining his limbs with hers. 

Sansa’s eyes filled with tears as well, and she leaned in to kiss him gently. “I’m so sorry it was all a lie, Jon,” she whispered. Jon closed his eyes, letting a few tears spill over, and replied that he was sorry as well. 

“I didn’t know until Bran got home and Sam arrived, I never would’ve suggested this course of action if I had,” she murmured. Jon opened his eyes and let out a long sigh. 

“I bedded my own aunt, Sansa, and I’m going to have to continue bedding her until the war is over. Gods forbid she finds out, she’ll burn me alive.”

“I won’t let her. I’ll flay her if she lays a hand on you.” Jon turned his head so he could better see Sansa’s eyes, and his heart swelled when he saw the fire within them. 

“I know you will,” Jon whispered. “At least this means we haven’t been acting like the Lannisters after all,” he added with a smile. Sansa laughed quietly. 

“No, we have not. We’re just Jon and Sansa, cousins and trueborn members of House Stark. You’ve always been a Stark, Jon, and you’ll always be one. Your father being Rhaegar Targaryen does not change that.” 

Jon’s face crumpled at that, and it was Sansa’s turn to hold him as he wept. She ran her fingers through his curls and whispered soothing words, praying nobody would hear him.

They fell asleep like that, limbs tangled and tears staining their cheeks, until Arya knocked on the door a few hours later, to remind them Jon needed to return to his own chambers. He pressed a kiss to Sansa’s forehead before hurrying out of her room, looking back at her sadly as he walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's relaxation is interrupted

“Where have you been?” Daenerys snapped as Jon walked into her chambers. “I waited up for you for quite a while, Jon.” She stood and walked towards him, softening as she saw his eyes looking sadder than normal. Jon winced internally as she wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him in for a kiss.

Jon let her linger for a moment, before pulling away, muttering that he’d fallen asleep in Sansa’s chambers.

“You did what?”

“I went to speak with her after I talked to Bran and Sam, and I fell asleep in the chair in front of the fire,” he lied.

Daenerys raised an eyebrow at him, and frowned slightly. “I’d prefer it if you would stay with me, Jon. I miss sleeping in your arms.”

Jon nodded wearily. “Focus!” he thought to himself. “She cannot suspect anything is going on.”

“I suppose you could make it up to me now,” she murmured as she reached for the laces of his breeches. Jon pulled away quickly, and said they were expected in the Great Hall for breakfast. He heard her grumble as he hurried out of her chambers.

 

Sansa’s day went similarly to all the previous ones since she became the Lady of Winterfell, but with the added task of staying as far away from Daenerys as possible. By the end of the day, she was exhausted, and collapsed into her bathtub.

She’d been mostly successful avoiding Jon and Daenerys, but she knew it couldn’t last. Their council meetings would commence in the morning, and those could last hours…

Sansa sighed, and decided to focus on happier memories, like the night before Jon left for Dragonstone. He had opened his arms for a hug once the plan was finalized, and she’d melted into it like snow.

 _I lean up to kiss Jon, tears still on my cheeks. He bends his head to meet my lips, and they join together softly, tenderly, like lovers that haven’t been together in years. I moan into Jon’s mouth, and he cups my face with his hands, stroking my cheeks._  

_I push him toward the bed, and take off my dress. Jon doesn’t move at first, he doesn’t want to take advantage of my emotional state. I stand there in just my shift, begging him silently to make love to me, to hold me in his arms and tell me everything will be alright._

Sansa slipped her hand between her legs, and started to stroke her nub as she remembered the next part.

_Finally, I can’t take it any longer. I unlace his breeches myself, and pull them down. He finally takes the hint, and removes his tunic, and then we’re standing there, him in his small clothes, me in my shift. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, and press myself against him, wrapping my leg around his hips. He clutches my bottom and presses my face to his until we’re devouring each other’s mouths again._

_He gently lays me on the bed and climbs on top, kissing my neck and chest, rubbing his hands over my breasts and stomach. What’s he doing, where is he? Oh… He slips his fingers into my small clothes now and drags his finger up my center…. He’s kissing my breasts, oh my…_

Sansa started to buck against her hand in the tub, trying so hard to not let out a moan. It would not be a proper sight for anyone to see the Lady of Winterfell in such a state. 

_Oh now his mouth is on me, I’ve never felt anything like this…_

That sent Sansa over the edge, she bit her left hand to keep herself quiet, and once she was done shaking, she relaxed back into the tub.

 

“Sansa.”

 

Her eyes flew open. “Jon! What, Gods! How long have you been there?”

Jon’s voice was husky. “Long enough.”

Jon took off his tunic and rolled up his shirt sleeves, kneeling behind the tub. Her fingers were still between her legs, and he carefully placed loving kisses on the back of her neck, skimming the outline of her breasts and pinching her nipples. Sansa reached her free hand into Jon’s hair, tangling amidst the curls. She groaned as he sucked her earlobe and worked his right hand down to her center.

Sansa turned her face to the side, and pulled Jon’s hair so he’d meet her there. Their lips pressed together, tongues swirling, prodding and exploring each other’s mouths. Jon broke the kiss and rested his chin on her right shoulder. She leaned her head back as stroked her. “I don’t think you need the hot springs to heat the bath, Sansa, your peach seems to be heating the water up just fine,” he murmured in her ear.

She arched her back as he continued to stroke her, flicking his fingers over her nub, slipping one inside her. “Jon,” she gasped quietly, “Jon it’s so close, I’m so close!” “That’s it, Sansa, let go,” he whispered in her ear. Sansa’s cunt clenched down around his finger as her peak overtook her. He kept his left hand over her mouth gently, trying in vain to keep her moans muffled. When she stopped quivering, Jon stood and undressed, being sure to check the door to the chamber was locked, before slipping into the tub and pulling Sansa into his lap.

She reached down and smiled at how hard his cock was, and in one motion impaled herself on him. She rested her forehead against Jon’s as she rode him, harder and faster than she ever had before. Jon devoured her mouth greedily, relishing her mewls and whimpers as she came closer to another peak. Her muscles squeezed his cock almost painfully hard as she cried out, tilting her head back and letting a soft wail escape her lips.

Jon slowed a little, not wanting to reach his peak too quickly. He grabbed her hair gently, tugging it back so he could attack her neck. He licked a path from her clavicle up to her chin, sucking gently. Sansa quivered in his arms, whining softly until he started sliding in and out of her at an agonizingly slow rate. He kept his hand in her hair as he moved his head down to capture her nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue over the hardened bud, then nibbling on it gently.

Sansa squealed, and Jon released her nipple with a chuckle. “Shhh, Sansa, shhh,” he whispered. “Nobody can find us like this, remember?” He finally let her hair go, and she sprang into action, thrusting herself onto him feverishly, and grabbing his hair in retaliation. His pupils were blown as he edged closer to his peak, and Sansa stared into them intently.

“You belong to me, Jon Snow, do you hear me?” she grunted as she rode him. “You are mine.”

“I am yours, and you are mine,” he rasped back, finally releasing his seed inside her. Their chests heaved as they sat there, the water having grown cold and Sansa’s intention of bathing having long since been forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to figure out exactly where I'm going with this. The bathtub scene is the first part I wrote of this fic, lol!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I've been trying to come up with an undercover Jon story, and this is what I've got. 
> 
> Say hi on tumblr! asongforjonsa.tumblr.com


End file.
